


Anakin Does It Again

by DarthDarthBinks (Images_Of_Broken_Light)



Series: Anakin Skywalker's Four-Step Guide To Easy And Successful Flirting [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's very practical relationship advice, Crack, First Kiss, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Images_Of_Broken_Light/pseuds/DarthDarthBinks
Summary: Anakin shares his helpful expertise with future generations.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Skywalker's Four-Step Guide To Easy And Successful Flirting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	Anakin Does It Again

Anakin had forgotten about the tea. Of course, he had been… _preoccupied_ for a while there, but certainly that served as yet another reason as to why he should not be forced to drink this stagnant, repulsive liquid? Anakin tentatively poked his spoon into the mug, squirming at the way the steam rose up and clung to his poor, delicate face. He glared at Obi-Wan, who was sitting across from him, delightedly sipping from his own mug while he chatted with Yoda about the finer points of some Force-related garbage. And he was the one who had just died. Pathetic.

If he could think of a way to get out of there, maybe the tea would get cold or Obi-Wan would drink it or he could stealthily send it into oblivion where it belonged… 

Yelling, “bye, gotta go back and talk to my kid over on Endor! See ya!” seemed like the best course of action. 

He found Luke near the edges of the party, hood pulled over his head and looking far too connected with the Force for Anakin’s liking. Anakin reached out and poked his shoulder before remembering that he couldn’t do that anymore. Luckily, Luke turned around at that exact moment, causing his arm to fly through Anakin’s face.

“Ow!” Anakin yelled, just for fun.

“Dad?” Luke’s eyes bored into him. Anakin wasn’t sure when he’d stopped smiling.

“Yeah, uh, hey Luke. What’s bothering you?”

“I’m fine, really. It’s just that--”

Anakin grinned. “You like him, don’t you?”

Luke’s eyes dropped to the ground. Good, Anakin was getting somewhere. “ _Who_?” 

“That Solo guy. Come on, it’s obvious, l--”

“Dad, I don't...”

“The good news is, I can help you. I have lots of experience in this department.” 

“Seriously, you need to forget it. It’s never going to happen. He’s already dated Leia, what could anyone possibly want after that?”

“Come on, Luke. You’ve got your mom’s looks and my midichlorians. How does it get better than that?”

“That’s not even the point. The point is that he has a ship and and a copilot and he’s gonna leave tomorrow and we might as well not have even known each other--”

“How do you know he’s going to leave?”

“Why would he stay? He’s older than me and he’s been all over the kriffing galaxy and he actually has somewhere to go and--”

“So? I seduced both your mother _and_ Obi-Wan when I was younger than you!”

“You and Ben were…?” Luke scrunched up his face in what could only be described as disgust.

Anakin laughed. “He actually used to be quite handsome. And I managed to f--”

“DAD!”

“--ck him multiple times because I’m that good at flirting. Now, do you want help or not?”

“Dad, I don’t thin--”

“And you should have seen my haircut back then! You already have a huge advantage.”

“Fine. I guess it can’t hurt...?”

“That’s the spirit! Now listen carefully. You tell him in great detail exactly how you feel about sand, he kisses you, everyone’s happy.” 

“Sand?”

Anakin shuddered just from hearing that loathsome word. “Yes, sand. Now, how do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just kind of there?”

“Is it coarse?”

“Sort of?”

“Is it rough?”

“Not really.”

“Is it irritating?”

“I guess?”

“Does it… _get everywhere_?”

“Yeah, it does, but why--?”

“So now you go and tell him all that.”

“But why does he care what I think about sand?”

“It worked on your mother!”

“Fine, I guess I’ll try it? But do I have to do it right now?”

Anakin smirked. “Yep!”

“I don’t even know where he is, could I please just try tomorr--?”

“Do you want this or not? You go up to him, you tell him you hate sand, it all works itself out from there. And ditch the cloak. I know that from experience.”

Sighing, Luke shed the cloak and folded it absentmindedly before walking in Solo’s direction. 

Anakin grinned. This was going to be good. “Obi-Wan!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan appeared next to him, looking vaguely annoyed. “What are you doing now, Anakin?”

Anakin nudged him. “Shh. Just watch.”

They followed Luke over to where Solo was sitting alone on a log, just within reach of the firelight. He barely looked up when Luke approached.

“Hey, kid.”

Luke looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I… uh, hate sand. It’s, uh, irritating and sandy and gets everywhere.”

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, appalled. “What in kriff’s name did you tell him to _do_ , Anakin?”

“I was just helping him out! He looked like he needed it.”

“Anakin, that line doesn’t work on _normal_ people!”

“Yes it does! Padmé went for it, and-- wait, shhh!”

He turned quickly towards the action, where Solo was saying, “Me too, that stuff’s awful. Everytime I pay Jabba a visit I gotta spend at least a whole day cleaning the Falcon. I still can’t believe you grew up on that dustball of a planet…”

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan. “See, it’s working!”

“No, it isn’t. The poor kid’s confused now, Anakin, and honestly I can’t blame him. It’s a wonder you ever got laid.”

“No it’s not! I--”

“ _Your son_ , Anakin.”

Anakin looked and saw that Luke did indeed appear to be in the act of silently begging him for any information about what to do next. Anakin rolled his eyes and motioned for Luke to kiss Han by demonstrating on a protesting Obi-Wan. 

Luke blushed and turned back toward Han, jerkily extending an arm towards Han’s face before carefully bumping his face against his own. When nothing happened, Luke muttered “sorry” before standing up to leave. 

Han finally grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him back down. “No, kid, it’s fine, I… he trailed off for a moment before properly kissing Luke, who proceeded to uselessly melt into Han’s chest and kiss him back fervently. Had Anakin been that bad with _anyone_? 

“See!” He cried triumphantly. “It worked!”

“Yes, and all because of _you_ , Anakin. It was so nice of you to help them out,” Obi-Wan answered drily, smiling just a tiny bit. 

When Anakin came back an hour later, he couldn’t find Luke or Han anywhere.


End file.
